I Finally Found You
by everlarkALWAYSS
Summary: Katniss Everdeen runs into her long lost best friend. But will they become more then just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm new at this fanfic thing but I've read many and wanted to be a part of it. I don't care if you give me your opinions on what I should do with my story your welcome to suggest anything. So this is a modern day era Hunger Games Fan fiction so enjoy and feel free to review.**

**-JoJo**

I Finally Found You

Chapter 1: do I know you?

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in NYC with my best friends Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. We don't live together but we live next door to each other. We've been friends since the third grade. I work at Heavensbee sporting goods. I just got off work I'm going to Starbucks where Finn works. Right when I walk up to the counter Finn hands me my regular a Carmel Frappuccino. I come here every day after work so he makes it for me before I get there." Hey Jake" I yell over the counter. Jake is Finns manager. Hey Katniss he yells. I'm leaving I tell Finn. "Bye kitty" he yells. I walk out and my IPhone 5c starts ringing I pull it out and see it's my sister Primrose Everdeen but we call her Prim. "What" I practically yell because I'm so tired I barely got any sleep last night. "Hello to you to" she says. "Why are you calling me Prim" I say frustrated. "Mom and dad and I want you and Finnick and Annie to come down for Christmas" she says. "Okay well come I can guarantee you that" I say. Prim goes to say something else but I bump in to someone. I fall on to my butt and realize my coffee is gone. I look up and see the one and only Peeta Mellark. Tears well in my eyes almost immediately after. Peeta and I were best friends till the 2nd grade but his parents moved away I cried every day and I had terrible nightmares and I still have them to this day and there worse now that I'm older. I've seen pictures of him from Prim she apparently ran in to Rye and they got each other's number and they text each other. I wouldn't of known it was him of it weren't for Prim and Rye. " Peeta" I stutter out he stares at me as the tears spill over my eyes **and on to my cheeks. He helps me up and I **just stare at him. "I can't believe I found you" he says I begin to breakdown as the nightmares flash back to me. I begin to fall towards the ground but Peeta grabs me before I hit the ground and lifts me up bridal style I cry in to his chest. I can't believe I finally found the man I love.

**There's chapter one hope you enjoyed I will probably updated twice a day it just depends on the day so review.**

**Love,**

**-JoJo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends thanks for my first review. Although I'm not going to refer to any other fan fiction because that would be stealing. Well thanks a lot to the person who reviewed it means a lot so tell me if I'm moving their relationship to fast. So review and I will update tomorrow. BTW the hunger games characters and story belong to Suzanne Collins not me.**

**-JoJo**

**Chapter 2 I love you so**

He sets me down carefully and stares at me with his bright blue eyes filled with concern. "Why are you crying?" he asks. I see Annie standing watching us. "Annie" I yell I run over to her. "Is that who I think it is" she asks. I shake my head vigorously at her question. "Why don't you talk to him then" she practically shouts. "Annie" I yell "What am I supposed to say to the boy I have nightmares about every night" I yell at her. "Invite him over it's as simple as that" she says. "You can I'm going home" I say and run towards my house which is only a block away. I slam the door shut and run up the stairs and change in to my sweats and a sweatshirt. I walk downstairs and Annie is talking to Peeta on the couch. I walk past them in to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, and plop myself in one the chairs in the living room. They stare at me.

"Katniss" Annie starts.

"Peeta I'm so sorry about earlier and everything but I'm going to guess Annie's already told you that I suffer from great depression" I say.

I stand up and walk over to him and take his hands in mine and look at him in the eyes.

I've never stopped loving you" I say.

"I always have and always will". I begin but cut off and say,

"You're not, married or engaged or have a girlfriend do you" I ask.

"No" he replies.

"Please stays don't leave again" I plead.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again" he replies.

Before I know what I'm doing I crash my lips in to his. He seems shocked at first but then our lips begin to move in sync with each other as we explore each other's mouths with our tongues. I hear the door open and close. I smile against is lips. When we pull away for breath I snuggle up against his side. He wraps his strong arms around me and caresses my cheek softly with his thumb. My phone rings but I don't answer I just stare at Peeta as our lips come back together.

**So how you liking the story so far. Is it exciting or am I taking things a little too fast. Review and I will update tomorrow. Goodnight.**

**Love,**

**-JoJo**


	3. don't leave

**Hey everyone, I don't have much to say today. But I will tell you I'm going to make the chapters longer cause I have more ideas then I did before so please review. Have a Happy Thanksgiving Byee!**

**-JoJo**

**Chapter 3 don't leave**

I wake up and smell an unfamiliar smell I smile when I realize it's just Peeta. I smile and sit up and stare at his sleeping form. My phone begins to ring so I carefully maneuver my way out of Peeta's grasp. I pick it up and see its Prim. I answer it quickly.

"Hey little duck" I say.

"Annie called and told us you ran in to Peeta and you kissed" she squeals.

"Maybe we did maybe we didn't" I say annoyed.

"Mom wants you to bring him down for Christmas" she squeals again.

"I'm sure I can arrange that" I say in a kind of evil voice.

She squeals, "I can't believe you finally found your first love!"

Peeta begins to wake up so I tell Prim I have to go. I walk in the kitchen and sit down at the table and text Annie and tell her to get her and Finns butt over here. I press send and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Good morning baby" Peeta says.

I smile and say "Good morning to you to".

I hear the front door open and close and Finnick and Annie walk in to the kitchen.

"What do you want" Annie says tiredly.

"My mom wants all of us to come down for Christmas, Also Annie thanks for telling everyone including my parents." I say gesturing to everyone.

She gives a smile, "Of course well come with and your welcome".

"Peeta would you like to come with me and Finnick and Annie Prim said it was okay for you to come so please" I beg.

He smiles and replies "Of course I'll come".

I smile widely "go pack were taking Finns Airplane were leaving tonight".

Everyone leaves except Peeta. "Help me pack then I'll help you pack".

He follows me upstairs to my room. I pull out my suitcase and Begin to pack some dresses and then some of my lazy clothes. I don't pack my nice clothes I wear to work. I pack some jeans 2 sweatshirts, Sweatpants and then some T-shirts. I then throw in some of my heels, slippers, then my ugg boots. I throw in some light jackets. I pack my other utensils and head downstairs. I go to on to my phone and buy the tickets then I head out the door. I give Peeta the keys I Quickly run over to Finnick and Annie's. I bang on the door.

"Let's go!" I yell.

The door flies open and Finnick and Annie come out we get in to the car. Peetas driving, I'm in the passenger seat and Finn and Annie in the back. Peeta drives to his house. When he gets there I follow him in to his house. I follow him upstairs in to his room. He closes the door and immediately pulls me in to a kiss. When we pull away for air I smile.

"I love you so much Peeta Mellark".

I love you to Katniss Everdeen.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and begins to pack. When he finishes he gives me a kiss and I grab his hand and link our fingers. He puts his bags in the trunk. And we get back in the car. He gets back in the driver's seat. I grab his right hand and link our fingers. I stare at him the whole time. Before I know it were on the plane and landing in Kentucky. Finn and Annie's airplane carry cars so I got to bring my car. We all buckle up, this time I'm driving. Me and Peeta link hands again. When we pull into the driveway I see Uncle Haymitch and Effies car in the driveway. I squeal with excitement.

"Annie Johanna's here" I yell.

Me and Annie flee out of the car and into the house and We both scream "Johanna" at the same. We run and hug her she hugs back.

"I haven't seen you in like 5 years" I exclaim.

"It's good to see you brainless", She yells that as loud as possible and we all bust out laughing.

"Annie I think we better get the boys in here".

We both get up and walk out the door. I close it and we walk over to Finn and Peeta.

"You to go in I need to talk to Katniss alone", Peeta says

Finn and Annie head inside. Peeta takes my hands and kisses me lightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend", he asks.

"Of course", I reply and then I give him a kiss on the lips.

"There's one more thing I need to ask you though Katniss".

"What is it"?

He begins to look nervous. I rub my hand up and down his arm. He just stares at me.

"What is it baby", I say

He pulls me into a hug.

"I love you more than anything. I don't Know what I'd do if I lost you".

Those words sink in and tears well in my eyes.

"I love you to".

The tears spill over onto my cheeks.

"I would break into a million pieces if I lost you again" I say

"Please don't leave me" I cry out.

"I will never leave you again I promise you that "he says

"I need you to keep me from falling in to darkness I need you don't leave me, please don't leave me, please" I cry out.

I begin to breakdown. He wraps his arms around me tighter and he just holds me.

"I won't leave I promise, I promise". He whispers in my ear.

He's crying now to. He kisses the top of my head and says,

"I promise I will never leave you I promise" he almost cry's out.

I let out all my emotion and cry.

He pulls away from me and kneels down on one knee and pulls out a box.

"Katniss", he starts, I love you so much, will you be my wife.

I smile and reply, "Yes".

**There's chapter three. Hope you enjoy. It's the longest chapter so far and took me 2 hours to right. It's 1,123 words and is 4 pages long so please review and I have 3 favorites, 4 followers and I have 2 reviews. Thank you, Sirens in the water and OJsmybestfriend for reviewing my story. I will try to update again today but since its thanksgiving I might not get the chance so Enjoy! Byee.**

**-JoJo**


End file.
